


Больничные будни

by Tarosya



Series: Израильский вояж Келлермана и Барроуза [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Написанно в 2008 году по просьбе моей фандомовской подруги manul, мечтавшей увидеть агента Пола Келлермана в израильских реалиях.В фанфике использованна идея принадлежащая manul о знакомстве Пола Келлермана и Пола Адельштейна.
Series: Израильский вояж Келлермана и Барроуза [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973635
Kudos: 1





	Больничные будни

\- Алло!  
\- Детка, это я! – В трубке запыхавшийся хриплый голос Линка.  
\- Привет, милый! Что-то ты сегодня припозднился…  
\- Не спрашивай, маленькая! Я в такую историю попал…  
\- Не пугай меня! Что случилось?  
\- Меня нашел один человек из Америки. Очень нехороший человек. Не знаю, как он меня выследил…  
\- Где ты, родной? Приезжай домой!  
\- А вдруг он выследит, где мы живем? Он может!  
\- Ты помнишь, как ехать ко мне работу? Давай туда. Там пересидишь.  
Когда Линк подъехал, Таня уже ждала его у входа. Ночной охранник открыл им боковую дверь. Сестра—хозяйка очень удачно еще не уехала домой. Она открыла отделение «Далет», в котором уже год шел ремонт. Все палаты стоят пустые: выбирай любую. Кроме того сестра-хозяйка - добрая душа принесла из прачечной чистое постельное белье и полотенца.  
Линк выбрал комнату в конце коридора. Из окон было видно море.  
\- Как в гостинице!  
\- Переночуешь здесь, а утром замаскируем тебя под санитара.  
\- А ты не уйдешь?  
\- Куда же от тебя уйду? Останусь…  
В палате было две кровати.  
\- А можно кровати сдвинуть? – Линк подмигнул и облизал губы.  
\- Не получится.… Это же больничные кровати с железными бортами.  
\- Ну ладно. На нарах было теснее. Иди ко мне, детка.  
Линк сгреб Таню одной рукой в охапку, притянул к себе, и они вместе рухнули на кровать.  
Прохладный ветерок, пахнущий морем, влетал в комнату через распахнутое окно, неся прохладу разгоряченным страстью телам.

Линк стоял посреди комнаты в белых штанах от формы санитара. Штаны были ему коротки, выше щиколотки. Форменная рубаха была тесна в подмышках, и не застегивалась. Линк сумел застегнуть ее только на одну кнопку.  
\- Как я выгляжу? – Пошутил Линк.  
А выглядел Линк так, будто тикает не от нехорошего человека из Америки, а от долгов.  
\- Другой формы не было. Только эта. – Таня потянула штаны вниз. – Давай немного спустим штаны. Они будут казаться длиннее. И постарайся не делать резких движений, а то рубаха порвется.  
Форму Тане одолжила медсестра Анна, взяв ее у одного из санитаров в своем отделении. В обмен на форму Анна потребовала, чтобы Линк в ее отделении помогал.  
\- Ты только не нагружай его сильно! – Попросила Таня.

\- Помогите! Помогите!  
Линк зашел в палату, из которой доносился скрипучий старческий голос.  
Старушка сидела в инвалидном кресле, одной рукой держась за кровать.  
\- Сынок, подай мне яд [1]  
\- Зачем вам яд, бабушка? Не нужно. Вас лечат. За вами ухаживают. Все будет хорошо! Не нужен вам яд! Не думайте об этом!  
\- А ну, гад, дай яд мне быстро!  
Линк вылетел из палаты.  
\- Доктор! Доктор! Там старушка в палате пытается наложить на себя руки!  
Доктор послал медсестру проверить, в чем дело.  
Та через несколько минут вернулась, толкая перед собой инвалидное кресло с больной.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Тамара хотела перелезть с кресла на кровать. Хотела лечь. Говорит, плохо себя чувствует. Кашель.  
\- Кашель…Кашель… Кашель… - Доктор задумался на несколько секунд. – Пропишем слабительное.  
\- - Доктор, а поможет против кашля?  
\- Конечно! Выпьет две таблеточки, и будет бояться кашлянуть!

\- Всем врачам и около медицинским работникам немедленно собраться в отделении «Хей» на обход с главврачом доктором Хедеком! – Секретарь объявила по громкой связи голосом «от советского информбюро».  
Врачи и остальной персонал стекались бурным потоком в отделение «Хей». А оттуда стройными рядами переходили из одного отделение в другое, сопровождая главврача, как свита короля.  
В отделении «Бэт-2» произошла заминка. Обнаружилась пациентка, состояние которой стремительно улучшалось. Причем настолько, что больничная касса вполне уже могла дать распоряжение выписать больную.  
\- Как вы больных лечите!? – Доктор Хедек уже бушевал. Европейская сдержанность была ему не свойственна. – Больных нужно лечить хорошо, но не до конца! Иначе они выписываются, и я теряю деньги! Нельзя допустить выписки больных! Таня?! Где Таня?  
\- Я тут. – Таня стояла прямо напротив него.  
\- Ты отправила документы в Минздрав на субсидирование?  
\- Нет еще… – Беспомощно пролепетала Таня, глядя на доктора, как кролик на удава.  
\- Почему? Почему до сих пор не отправила! Ты совсем не работаешь! Бестолочь! Если не будет субсидии, я потеряю больную! Я потеряю деньги! – Доктор орал так, что от его крика дрожали огромные окна-витрины. Весь персонал стоял не шелохнувшись, вжав голову в плечи. И каждый думал про себя, как хорошо, что именно его пронесло сегодня от барского гнева.  
\- А ну прекратил орать! Хлебало забил!  
Все стали испуганно оглядываться друг на друга, пытаясь сообразить, кто мог такое произнести.  
Линк широкими шагами приближался к доктору Хедеку.  
\- Не смей на нее кричать! Пасть порву!  
Доктор Хедек попытался взять Линка криком на понт:  
\- Ты кто такой?! Ты знаешь, с кем разговариваешь?! Я – доктор Хедек! Главврач!  
\- Тебе сейчас самому доктор понадобится!  
Линк схватил доктора за ворот рубахи. Стал трясти, оторвав от пола.  
Весь лоск моментально слетел с доктора, и он превратился из уверенного в себе мужчины, очень хорошо выглядящего на свои годы, в испуганного старикашку.  
Таня подскочила к Линку, стала хватать его за руки:  
\- Линк, миленький, не надо! Все хорошо…  
Голос дрожал от волнения, а в глазах отражался испуг.  
\- Ты посмотри, что ты с ней сделал, сволочь! Убью!  
Линк продолжал трясти доктора, и его голова болталась, как на шарнире.  
От резких движений форменная рубаха Линка разорвалась на спине по всей длине. Рвущаяся ткань издала протяжный треск.  
\- Линк, перестань! Не надо! Он больше не будет!  
\- Я больше не буду! – Промямлил доктор. Удивительно, куда делась вся его спесь?  
\- Еще раз, – Линк развернул доктора лицом к Тане, - на нее крикнешь – порву!  
\- Таня… прости… ты же знаешь… я… тебя… люблю… я… тебя… ценю… ты… хорошо… работаешь… я… не хотел… тебя… обидеть… ты… же… меня… знаешь… я… часто… кричу… но… это… не серьезно…  
\- Отпустить? – Линк посмотрел на Таню.  
\- Пусти его, родной. Хватит.  
Линк разжал могучие кулаки. Доктор Хедек повалился на стойку медсестринского поста. Но не удержался, и рухнул на пол.  
Врачи и весь персонал наблюдали за происходящим в состоянии шока. На их глазах диктатор упал со своего пьедестала.  
Первой пришла в себя в себя доктор Ребекка.  
\- Это что за хулиганство?! Я сейчас полицию вызову!  
Она достала из кармана мобильник, открыла, приготовившись набрать номер.  
Таня, увидев это, сделала к ней несколько стремительных шагов, и быстрым движением руки захлопнула мобильник Ребекки.  
\- Позвонишь в полицию – я позвоню в Минздрав. У них бумаги не хватит записывать все, что я имею им рассказать.  
Ребекка удивилась, но позиции сдавать не собиралась:  
\- Не посмеешь!  
\- Хочешь, проверим?  
Ребекка вертела в руках мобильник, растерянно глядя на своего повергнутого идола, пытающегося подняться с пола.  
\- Он не знает о твоем разговоре с доктором Бернардом. А я знаю.– Таня улыбнулась тепло и по-доброму. И от этого Ребекка еще больше растерялась. – Из нашего, пардон, туалета очень хорошо слышно все, что говорят в твоей комнате. Особенно, если ты немного повысишь голос. Так что, я много чего знаю.… Хочешь, чтобы и он узнал? – Таня кивнула головой в сторону доктора на полу. Теперь Ребекка была так же испугана, как и Таня всего несколько минут назад. – Не хочешь? Тогда никакой полиции. – Ребекка кивнула. - Линк?  
Линк нависал над побежденным доктором громадой своего тела, размышляя, не стукнуть ли его еще раз. Конечно, лежачего не бьют. Но так хотелось!

Келлерман, по случаю бешенной израильской жары одетый в шорты и футболку, блукал в лабиринтах Яффо. Но наконец-то он с трудом нашел нужную улицу, и вышел к зданию, которое искал.  
Мимо него трудно пройти. Построено в старом восточном стиле, выкрашено в яркий персиковый цвет. Вывеска гласила, что данное здание занимает гериатрический центр.  
Название какое-то знакомое. Память Пола не подводила никогда.  
Келлерман достал из кармана шорт палм, набрал название гериатрического центра, чтобы проверить догадку. Палм, хранивший информацию, которую Келлерман был не в состоянии держать в голове, выдал ответ. Ответ Пола удивил. Он озадаченно смотрел на экран. Перепроверил еще раз. Палм выдал тот же ответ.  
Ну что ж, теперь у Келлермана был план, как действовать дальше. Он уверенно направился к входу в здание.  
\- Эй, господин! Куда это вы!?  
За Полом бежал низкий тощий араб в потертых джинсах и футболке цвета фуксии.  
\- А в чем дело?  
\- Я – Ахмед, охранник. Я вас раньше не видел. Вы к кому пришли?  
\- Я приехал из-за границы навестить родственницу.  
\- А как ее зовут? В каком она отделении?  
\- Слушай, Ахмед, я же тебя не спрашиваю, что ты делал возле той белой «Субару», которая только что отъехала. И не спрашиваю, что в том маленьком пакетике, который передал тебе водитель.  
Смуглое лицо Ахмеда побледнело от страха.  
У Келлермана мелькнула мысль, что не нужно ссориться с местным населением. Он улыбнулся Ахмеду своей располагающей улыбкой, и подмигнул:  
\- Ладно, брат, я тебе не выдам. Я сам посещал занятия анонимных наркоманов.  
\- Я тоже ходил на занятия, брат. Но ты же знаешь, как легко сорваться.  
\- Конечно, знаю. – Келлерман снова улыбнулся.  
\- А как тебя зовут?  
\- Лэнс. – Келлерман ответил машинально, даже не успев подумать. Наркоман Лэнс жил внутри его личности какой-то своей отдельной жизнью.  
\- Очень приятно, Лэнс. Пойдем, я тебя провожу.  
Они вместе подошли к стойке ресепшена.  
\- Ирэна, это господин Лэнс. Он приехал из-за границы навестить родственницу.  
Вот черт! И вылез же этот Лэнс откуда-то?! Теперь Келлерман не сможет представиться Полом Адельштейном, своим двойником-актером, чья дальняя родственница, Сара Адельштейн, госпитализирована в этом гериатрическом центре.  
\- Сара Адельштейн. Вообще-то она родственница одного моего близкого друга. Я в командировке в Израиле, и пообещал, что навещу ее.  
\- Я лучше позову социального работника.  
\- Таня, социальный работник, тебе ожидает посетитель на ресепшене! – Крикнула секретарша в микрофон громкой связи.

Таня подошла к ожидавшему ее посетителю. Одетый в шорты и футболку, он все равно выглядел не по-израильски. Уж очень аккуратно и наглажено. Сразу видно, интурист. Кожа, непривычная к сильному солнцу, раскраснелась от загара. И от этого казалось, что на щеках румянец смущения.  
\- Шалом! Меня зовут Таня. Я социальный работник. Вы хотели меня видеть?  
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Лэнс. Я бы хотел видеть Сару… Адельштейн.  
\- Вы родственник?  
\- Нет. Но я близко знаком с мистером Полом Адельштейном, и пообещал ему навестить Сару.  
\- Вы, конечно, сможете навестить Сару, но информацию о состоянии здоровья больных мы даем только близким родственникам. Пойдемте, я вас провожу.  
Благодаря Саре Адельштейн, Келлерман попал на территорию больницы. Остальное было делом техники. Пол уже давно вычислил адрес места работы девушки Линкольна. Знал он и адрес, по которому жил Линк. После того, как он потерял того у Алмазной Биржи, именно к дому Линка Келлерман и поехал. Он прождал его напрасно всю ночь и все утро. И увидев, что Линк не появляется, решил проверить вариант с работой его девушки. Может та, что едет с ним сейчас в лифте, она и есть.

В отделении Пол немного растерялся. Он много чего повидал за свою жизнь. И много чего пережил. Но такая концентрация старости, болезни и горя поразила даже его воображение. Так вот как старятся и умирают обычные люди! На своей работе Келлерман не ожидал, что состарится, и о старости не думал.  
Таня подвела Келлермана к Саре. Та сидела на своем инвалидном кресле у окна. Повернула неестественно голову вверх и смотрела в потолок.  
\- Ей удобно так сидеть? – зачем то спросил Пол.  
\- Думаю, что нет. Но это спазм мышц от ее болезни.  
\- Сара? – Пол пытался поймать ее взгляд, но он продолжать медленно блуждать по потолку. Сара шамкала своим беззубым ртом.  
\- Она пытается что-то сказать?  
\- Нет, Лэнс. Это непроизвольные движения.  
В лобби вырулил Линк, неся на вытянутых руках поднос с больничной едой.  
\- Вот черт! – Воскликнул он, увидев Келлермана. Швырнул ему под ноги поднос, и ринулся по коридору.  
Келлерман поскользнулся на ошметках еды, но удержал равновесие и не упал. Рванул по коридору за Линком. Ему преградил путь санитар, выкативший инвалидное кресло с больным из палаты в коридор. Пол одним махом перемахнул через преграду поверх головы старичка. Санитар схватился за сердце.  
Таня побежала по коридору за Линком и Келлерманом. Судя по шуму, доносившемуся из подсобки, они там уже дрались.  
Так и есть! Инвентарь, хранившийся в подсобке, разбросан по полу. Линк тоже на полу. Келлерман душит его шлангом от системы внутривенного вливания.  
\- Где пленка? Ты мне скажешь, где чертова пленка?  
Линк нащупал рукой ручку судна. Ударил Пола судном по лбу. Тот ослабил хватку. Линк сумел вывернуться, оттолкнув Келлермана от себя. Схватил пакет с подгузниками, швырнул в Пола. Пакет объемный, но не тяжелый. Он не больно ударил Келлермана. Пол огляделся вокруг, чем бы швырнуть в Линка. Запустил в него клизмой. Линк отбивался от «гранаты» с криками «Фу!».  
Пока Линк был в замешательстве от клизмы, Келлерман решил его добить пакетом подгузником.  
На помощь пришла Таня, шлепнувшая Келлермана по рукам катетером, подобранным на полу. Келлерман ухватился за катетер, и вырвал его из танинных рук. Таня не растерялась, подобрала с пола другой катетер.  
\- Ну что? Будем фехтоваться на катетерах?  
Линк разобравшись с клизмой, схватил снова главное оружие – судно, и наступал с ним на Келлермана.  
\- А ну прекратить немедленно! Сколько вам лет?!  
Линк и Пол набычившись смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша от драки.  
\- Пленку верни, уголовщина!  
\- Канай отсюда! Достал уже!  
В подсобку прибежав на шум, влетела медсестра Анна, а за ней сбежавшиеся поглазеть на происходящее все санитары отделения.  
\- Люди добрые! Это что же такое делается!? Вы же всю подсобку разнесли!  
\- Ты посмотри, что они наделали! А нам теперь убирать! – Переговаривались между собой санитары.  
\- Мы сами все уберем! – Пыталась разрядить ситуацию Таня.  
\- Уйдите с глаз! – Анна махнула рукой на дверь. Таня не хотела злить Анну, и почла за благо убраться из ее отделения, уводя драчунов с собой.  
Таня тащила Линка за руку, подталкивая Келлермана впереди себя.  
\- Пойдем ко мне в кабинет, и там поговорим цивилизованно!

\- Так! Линк, сядь за тот стол в углу! – Таня закрыла дверь кабинета. – А ты, Лэнс, сядь за этот стол.  
\- Не Лэнс его зовут! Келлерман он! – Выкрикнул Линк.  
\- Ну что ж, очень приятно, Келлерман! А врать то было зачем?  
\- Можно просто Пол.  
\- Очень приятно, Пол. – Вздохнула Таня.  
\- Линк, мы же договорились. Где пленка? Лучше отдай по-хорошему. Я от тебя не отстану. Тебе от меня не спрятаться. Я тебя каждый раз нахожу. Это даже становится неинтересным.  
Келлерман жалел, что не взял с собой пистолет. Но оружие невозможно было спрятать в его израильском маскировочном костюме. При необходимости Пол мог убить голыми руками, или, по крайней мере, сильно изувечить. Но оружие действовало на людей удивительным образом.  
С другой стороны, Келлерман, а точнее Денни, уже убил Лису. Келлерман угрожал Эл Джею, но Линка так и не достал. Этот Линк простой, как веник, но с ним все выходит так запутанно. Тут нужна другая стратегия.  
\- Эта пленка – моя страховка! – Кричал Линк в ответ Полу.  
\- Линк, где ты выучился таким умным словам?  
Линк вскочил со стола.  
\- Линк… - Тихо произнесла Таня, и тот опустился на стул. – А ты не дразни его! – Таня повернулась к Келлерману. – Позвольте мне спросить, что за пленка?  
\- У Линка находится пленка с разговором, компрометирующем женщину, которая мне небезразлична.  
\- Какая она женщина!? – взревел Линк. – Сука! Змея подколодная! Я из-за нее три года Фокс Ривер топтал! Мне мокрую губку на темечко положили!  
\- Линк, ну что ты будешь сейчас с этой пленкой делать? – Келлерман говорил с Линком таким тоном, будто разговаривал с дитём неразумным.  
\- По радио в эфир пущу!  
\- Глупо!  
\- Зато ты у нас очень умный! Тебе-то зачем пленка? Ты думаешь, что ты своей стерве эту пленку привезешь, так она тебя полюбит? Она тебе сердце мотает, а ты носишься по ее указке по всему миру, как верный пес!  
Таня ожидала, что Келлерман сейчас вспылит, как и Линк, но Пол сохранял спокойствие, и только розовые от загара щеки казалось стали еще ярче.  
\- Линк, я тебе говорил – повторю еще раз: тебе не понять сложных отношений.  
\- Если бы ты сам понимал, она бы не разбила тебе сердце!  
\- А ну прекратите оба! – Таня снова принялась успокаивать бранящихся Линка с Келлерманом. – Линк, не обижай его! Некрасиво смеяться над чувствами других людей! – Келлерман хихикнул, глядя, как Таня отчитывает Линка. – Ты тоже хорош! Не подначивай его!  
\- Послушай, мне нужна это пленка! Она мне нужна больше, чем Линку. Я хочу защитить от неприятностей женщину, которую люблю. – Келлерман хорошо разбирающийся в людях, рассчитывал, что самым правильным ходом будет надавить Тане на жалость. А она уж уговорит Линка отдать запись. Он изобразил на лице грустный взгляд и растерянно захлопал ресницами.  
\- Ничего я тебе не отдам, гад лицемерный! Думаешь, я забыл, что это ты меня в тюрьму засадил?!  
\- Так Это Ты Засадил Линка в Тюрьму?! – Глаза Тани налились злостью. На щеках выступил румянец. – Ах Ты, Пакостник!  
Таня вскочила со стула, подхватила со стола стопку личных дел в папках, и принялась лупить ими Келлермана. Пол схватил Таню за обе руки, легонько сжал своими железными руками. Таня выпустила папки. Они шлепнулись Келлерману на ногу.  
\- Черт!  
\- А ну пусти ее! – Заорал Линк, и швырнул в Келлермана дыроколом. Дырокол был потяжелее подгузников, но цели не достиг. Пролетел у Пола над ухом, и глухо ударился о стену.  
Кто-то тарабанил в дверь комнаты. Видимо стучали и раньше. Но из-за бедлама никто не слышал стука.  
Таня приоткрыла дверь. На пороге стоял доктор Хедек. Он первый раз сам зашел к ней в комнату. Обычно он вызывал ее к себе в кабинет.  
\- Шалом, доктор!  
\- Таня, я пришел тебе сказать, что после сегодняшнего случая я не уверен, что ты сможешь продолжать свою работу здесь. Я еще не решил, что мне с тобой делать.  
Хорошо же Линк все-таки стукнул доктора. Он, на удивление, не кричал, говорил спокойно и вежливо. Хотя и собирался уволить.  
\- Доктор, вы меня извините, у меня беседами с родственниками. – Таня не давала доктору Хедеку зайти в комнату, заслоняя дверной проем.  
\- Правда? А какого больного?  
\- Сары Адельштейн.  
\- Так она же одинокая!  
\- Вот нашелся дальний родственник из Америки.  
\- А ты документы у него проверяла? – Доктор Хедек начал снова выходить из себя. – Может он не родственник, а аферист? Почему ты такая бестолковая, Таня? Что ты ему уже успела рассказать?  
\- Доктор, простите, можно мы закончим разговор? – Келлерман подошел к полураскрытой двери.  
\- Я – доктор Хедек! Главврач! Сомневаюсь, что вы вообще можете иметь тут какие-то разговоры!  
\- Послушайте, доктор Хайдак [2]...  
\- Как ты меня назвал?! А ну вон из моей больницы! – Доктор Хедек замахал руками перед лицом Келлермана. Пол схватил его за кисть, выломав пальцы приемом Куина.  
\- А-а-а-а! – Заорал от боли доктор, прижимая раненую руку к груди.  
\- Раз вы доктор, то знаете, что делать с рукой.  
\- Чтоб тебя!  
Келлерман легонько стукнул доктора в солнечное сплетение. Доктор, отпустив больную руку, и схватившись за живот, повалился на пол.  
\- Теперь меня точно уволят… - Пролепетала Таня.  
\- И еще, доктор, - Келлерман говорил на удивление мягко с избитым им человеком, - если ты вот ее уволишь, - Келлерман указал на Таню, - я приду к тебе еще раз, и мы поговорим по-мужски. Понял?  
Пол принялся выталкивать валяющегося на пороге доктора в коридор носком кроссовка.  
\- А теперь продолжим прерванный разговор… - Келлерман вернулся в комнату, закрыв за собой дверь. – Где все-таки пленка?

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Рука (иврит)  
> [2] Микроб (иврит)


End file.
